The present invention relates to structural supports and more particularly to support structure for various types of containers, particularly fluid holding tank members.
Past support members for various types of containers ranging from small cups, washstands and heavy liquid storage tanks have been comparatively complex in design, manufacture and assembly, requiring a number of structural parts, jigs and assembly steps in their respective manufacture and assembly, particularly in those instances where heavy liquid storage tanks need be supported. In this regard, attention is directed to early U.S. Pat. No. 395,409, issued to G. F. Waters on Jan. 1, 1889, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,303,171 issued to D. F. Curtin on May 6, 1919 on small cup support arrangements; to U.S. Pat. No. 775,191, issued to M. W. Reeves on Nov. 15, 1904 on jar display structure; to U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,925, issued to M. E. Block on Mar. 10, 1931, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,490, issued to A. D. Grenga on Mar. 14, 1950 on laundry tub supports; and finally to the heavier liquid storage tank support arrangements in U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,958, issued to J. H. Snyder, et al. on Apr. 14, 1942, U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,274, issued to H. C. Boardman on Sept. 26, 1950, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,982, issued to O. W. Greene, et al. on Jan. 27, 1959.
In accordance with the present invention, many of the manufacturing and assembly problems associated with the production of past container support arrangements have been avoided, the present invention providing a novel comparatively light but sturdy structural support arrangement for containers which uniformly transmits container weight over the surface on which it is mounted and inherently sustains tripod characteristics regardless of the mounting surface due to its structural stiffness. Further, the present invention provides a support arrangement which requires a minimum of parts that can be readily manufactured at plant site with a minimum of jigs and with a minimum of production steps and that can be readily assembled either at a plant site or in the field in an efficient, straightforward and economical manner.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.